


Thunder

by madilou



Series: 30 day drabble challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't afraid of thunder—except maybe he is—and maybe he doesn't mind waking up in Liam's arms as much as he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 30 day drabble challenge... I'm thinking of maybe turning this one into a mini series??? Hmm, maybe, we'll see.
> 
> Follow me on[tumblr](http://hypnialltize.tumblr.com)

Louis wasn’t afraid of thunder—he wasn’t—except for the fact that he was. He’d never admit it though. Normally it was fine. He could put in headphones and let the beat of the music drown out the noise, but tonight he’d accidently left his iPod on the bus and he was sharing a hotel room with Liam, so he couldn’t turn the TV volume on full blast either.

Liam was already asleep, Louis could hear his even breathing from the next bed over, and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to wake Liam, but he also didn’t want to lay here in the dark. Louis hid his head under the pillow when another thundering boom shook the room. A small whimper began in his throat and he could feel the stinging in his eyes that meant tears.

Suddenly the bed shifted and a warm body melded up against his, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“It’s okay,” Liam whispered, his warm breath sending goose bumps racing across Louis’ skin.

Another crash sounded outside and Louis didn’t even notice that he whimpered again, closing eyes tight and clenching his fist in the sheets.

“Louis,” Liam’s voice was soft and soothing as he moved the pillow that Louis was holding over his head, “shh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Louis turned so he was facing Liam and tucked his face against the younger boy’s chest, two strong arms wrapping behind Louis’ back to pull him closer. “’m sorry,” Louis mumbled into Liam’s t-shirt, “didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Shh, Lou, it’s okay. You should have woken me,” Liam’s voice rumbled against Louis’ cheek, “I didn’t know you were afraid of thunder.”

Louis frowned even though Liam couldn’t see his face, “I’m not afraid of thunder,” he said defiantly, trying to pull away, but Liam just tightened his grip on Louis’ waist.

“Well if you couldn’t sleep you should have woken me up,” Liam answered, dropping the thunder thing completely. “I could always go for a cuddle.”

Louis was grateful Liam knew him well enough to know he’d never admit that he was afraid, because he really didn’t feel like thinking up another reason for his behavior right now. Liam started humming a familiar tune and Louis smiled at the vibrations he could feel from Liam’s chest.

“Thanks Li,” Louis said, his eyes finally feeling heavy with sleep.

“Mhm,” Liam murmured, and Louis let himself drift off to sleep.

“Good night Louis,” Liam whispered so quietly Louis thought he might have been dreaming already.

The next morning he woke up still wrapped in Liam’s arms, with the sun shining brightly behind the curtains. He shifted a little and Liam followed, his eyes blinking open slowly.

“Good morning, Lou,” Liam smiled lazily.

 And Louis found himself thinking, with shock, that he wouldn’t mind waking up to that same smile every morning.

“Good morning,” Louis blushed when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and moved out of Liam’s grasp, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “So, um, I guess we better get going.” Louis grabbed a shirt from his suitcase and rushed towards the bathroom.

Just before the door shut he heard Liam’s voice. “Yeah, I guess so,” he sounded gloomy, but Louis didn’t let himself think about that—he turned on the shower and stepped under the spray before it had warmed up.

He shouldn’t be thinking about waking up to Liam’s smile every morning. It wasn’t right of him to think about his bandmate like that. No, he should be thinking that about some pretty girl he hasn’t even met yet, but not Liam. 


End file.
